Final Goodbye
by Sarmt393
Summary: The story starts three years after the war. Draco sees Hermione and he falls in love with her again. Will Hermione return Draco's feelings?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot…**

**Author's note: I just wanted to do a one shot so here it is. It's kinda short and I'm sorry about that… Hey! One last thing, please review…. Thanks!**

**Final Goodbye**

The war had ended and this story starts three years after the graduation of our favorite characters. All deatheaters were hunted down and sent to Azkaban. One of these people is Lucius Malfoy.

Draco was buying some things in Diagon Alley. He went in a book shop and saw a beautiful girl. She long brown hair that had gentle waves. Her hazel eyes were beautiful and her hourglass figure was eye-catching.

Draco couldn't help but think that this woman was beautiful. She looked so familiar to his eyes.

"Excuse me. I want see the books behind you." The girl said politely and that's when it hit him. This was Hermione Granger.

"Granger? Hermione Granger? Is that you?"

"Malfoy!" Hermione said while her eyes grew wide that she left him in a hurry. This left Malfoy confused. _Maybe she still hates me. If only she knew I had a crush on her since fourth year. I'm sure it ended but I can't help but feel that those feelings coming back. _Draco thought.

He left the store and bought what he wanted to buy. He went back to the Malfoy Manor which was all his. His mother died in the war while his father had been sent to Azkaban.

The mansion was big and it was everything a person could want for a house. It was grand in every way but it felt empty to him. It felt like nothing but a mere building.

He thought of plans to make Hermione see the real him and maybe try to make her fall in love with him. He started putting the first plan to action.

Each day he sent Hermione little love poems. Hermione would read them but after that, throw them into the blazing fire.

Draco stopped doing this since nothing entered his mind anymore and Hermione had sent him a letter to stop and that she burns them all.

This time, Draco sent her different kinds of flowers with a card. Hermione placed the flowers in vases since it would be a waste to just throw them away but she always threw the card in the trash can without even bothering to open it.

By now you may think Draco had given up but he didn't. He went there personally. He went to Hermione's house and started singing a love song loudly. He went there at night when it wasn't raining almost every day.

Hermione would go out but she usually went back inside. Sometimes, she would throw water at him if he was very stubborn that he wouldn't leave.

Draco once again had to stop this. He couldn't sing well anymore and he had a cold. He wanted to think of more ways to get to Hermione but he couldn't. His head was a complete blank.

One rainy day, he went to a cafe and drank coffee. He looked out the window and he saw Hermione. Without second thought, he ran out screaming Hermione.

Hermione heard Draco so she ran as fast as she could to her neighborhood. She was near her house when Draco finally caught her by her wrist.

She turned and her umbrella fell. She saw Draco who was so wet due to the rain.

"Hermione, why are you ignoring me? I love you. Please give me a chance. I won't hurt you. I promise. I'd never do that. Just one chance. Please. I want to prove to you how much I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Mione. I always had since fourth year."

"Draco, I'm sorry. You're right. I ignored you and I'm sorry but I can't give you a chance."

"Why not?"

"Draco, you can't spend the rest of your life with me because…"

"Because?"

"I'm engaged. I'm getting married next week. I'm sorry. We can stay friends and you may come to the wedding. I'll send you an invitation. Bye Draco." Hermione picked her umbrella up, she dried herself and left Draco.

Draco hadn't moved an inch. He was stunned and his world seemed to fall apart the moment he heard Hermione say she was engaged. He fell down to the ground with the rain still falling down on him.

Tears started streaming down his face and they just kept coming. He finally stood up and he went home. He dried himself and he went up to his room.

He changed into his pajamas and he sat on a chair by the window. He watched the raindrops falling outside. His tears fell the same way. He felt sad and felt like his heart was squeezed so tightly that it became hard to breathe.

It felt much more painful when he thought about the fact he could never hold Hermione close or comfort her or love her or kiss her.

He went to bed and he fell asleep. The next day, he just stayed in his room without leaving it. It was still raining and the weather seemed to fit with his mood.

A few days ago, he was someone who was in love and was happy. But now, he was a person who felt love which was never going to happen. She was getting married to a person she loved and unfortunately, he wasn't that guy.

Draco received a envelope which he knew was the invitation. It was going to be held on Wednesday at 3:00 and the reception followed. He didn't want to go and he wouldn't.

He spent his nights crying. He couldn't sleep and when he did, he'd have a dream about Hermione which only made him miss her more.

Wednesday finally came and Draco still didn't want to go. He spent the whole day in his house. He took a shower and changed into his usual clothes that he wore. He looked at his watch and it said 3:30.

His feelings suddenly changed. He wanted to go. He needed to go. He needed to see Hermione for the last time. He wore formal clothes and he apparated himself to the church where the wedding was held.

He sat at the last row of pews at the right side. He looked at Hermione and she was beautiful. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness and she looked like an angel in her wedding dress.

Draco looked at the groom and he looked familiar. The groom turned his head a bit and he definitely knew who it was. It was his former best friend, Blaise Zabini. They had grown apart after the war and they kind of lost touch.

_Man, is Blaise lucky._ Draco thought. Before he knew it, the two were already kissing. That sight completely broke Draco's heart.

His tears started falling again. He couldn't stop crying. Blaise pick Hermione up, you know, bridal style. They walked through the aisle smiling.

Everyone followed and left for the reception. Draco went there and he just wanted to see Hermione smiling. He arrived there and he hid in the corner. No one noticed him at all. It was as if he was a ghost.

Hermione was dancing with Blaise. Their first dance as bride and groom. Hermione looked completely happy. He knew she didn't need or want him in her life.

He couldn't bear watching this anymore so her left still without anyone knowing. He went back to his empty mansion. He went up to his room and he entered his balcony.

Three days passed by and his life didn't become any better. It only became worse each day. He got a parchment and he wrote a letter. He sent the letter and the owl flew away.

Hermione was in her honeymoon in Hawaii. Blaise and Hermione decided to have a muggle honeymoon. Hermione was in her hotel room enjoying the view of the sunset.

An owl suddenly passed by and it turned and then it gave Hermione a letter. She looked a it and looked up to see the owl but it had already flown away.

Hermione opened it and it read:

Dear Hermione,

Hi! Congratulations on your marriage. I hope you have a happy life with him. Although you're married, I still love you. I'm thinking that you're wondering what's the point in this letter. Well, I just wanted to say a final goodbye. So, goodbye Mione!

-Draco Malfoy-

Hermione ignored this and thought of it as nothing. She threw the letter and she left to go look for Blaise.

Draco thought, _Here I go. No more turning back. This is it. This is the end. Goodbye Hermione Granger! I still love you and I always will._

Draco pointed his wand at himself and he shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

**The End…**


End file.
